The management of work projects, group efforts, and the like has resulted in the development of computer-based support systems typically referred to as process management systems. Such systems typically support computer network communications between a central authority computer system and multiple users at respective computer workstations. Work projects, also referred to as processes, are created and managed by the central authority, which controls the state of the project and manages the communications, maintains project management information, and ensures proper messaging among the multiple users who are working on the projects. The users update the central authority as they complete project tasks, so the central authority can maintain data about the project status and can rollout the current project status to the other users. To maintain the data and provide the project management, all network communications and status changes regarding the project are typically channeled through the central authority.
Utilizing a central authority concentrates management tasks at a single point and can simplify the system design and operation. Such centralization, however, can lead to processing bottlenecks as the central authority can be subject to a heavy workload as users update their work on projects, and can increase complication for dealing with users who alternately come online to the network and go offline, while the central authority attempts to update project status. Such systems also may have difficulty in keeping up with an expanded base of users, as more workstations are added to the system.
Techniques for greater efficiency, scalability with expanding user bases, and flexibility for improved process management are needed. Disclosed herein are techniques to provide such improved process support.